Far From Reach
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: He was far from her reach. LeonxOC
1. Chapter 1

This series is completed. I really don't care if anyone reviews in this series. The Tales Series need more love, especially Tales of Destiny. It was the first Tales game I ever played and Leon Magnus was my favourite. This series may contain spoilers, but yeah, enjoy?

[OC's name is Amia Folliot and her picture is in my profile]

---

**Far From Reach- Part 1**

Leon Magnus lived a hard childhood in spite of the luxuries provided for him. He was alone and deprived of love. His father, who was his only living relative he had left, was cold to him and busy running the Oberon Corporation. His mother died before common sense could even kick into him. His sister was sent far away, not knowing whether she was still alive or not. He had no one else except her- Marian. Marian had provided the happiness and love he had been seeking for in a long time. He saw the image of his mother in her. He truly was happy.

…But not at this moment seeing as he had to watch over these scoundrels, who only provided nothing but trouble for him.

"Stupid brat," Rutee snapped, glaring at Leon.

"What was that, you foul woman?" he growled, glaring back at her.

Mary only watched them with amusement- clearly used to this sight. Stahn attempted to stop them from arguing, but failed to do so as he was the one who ended up being electrocuted. Philia went to tend for the blonde man and asked if he was all right. Stahn, in return, assured her that he was fine and that it was nothing (even though he could still feel the stinging pain on his whole body). Leon and Rutee continued arguing, their voices getting louder and louder by every second. This was how a certain girl found them.

Stopping on her tracks, her pink eyes widened upon landing on a particular person. Recognition overwhelmed her mind while memories replayed in her head in an instant.

"Emilio," she finally gasped out as she tried her best not to cry on the spot.

Leon seemed to hear her for he looked away from Rutee to look at the person who had uttered his real name. However, before he could even see her, a carriage came running on the road and blocked his view. Dust came flying everywhere and loud footsteps of horses came ringing in her ears. When everything had settled again, it was too late. The group was gone; he was gone.

And tears fell down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Far From Reach- Part 2**

He betrayed his comrades but had the decency to repent for what he did. He stayed back while the cavern they were in was slowly being swallowed by the cold water. His comrades cried for him but he stayed deaf to their cries. His older sister, Rutee, cried for him, too but was too stunned about the revelation of them being siblings to do anything right now.

The elevator sped up, saving Stahn and the others from being swallowed by the cruel hands of the water. Leon sat down and closed his eyes. His wounds were aching and were almost unbearable for him to take in. Chaltier, his Swordian, remained faithful to him and stayed by his side up until now even though they were to perish to the face of the Earth..._forever_.

His memories started replaying in his head- from when he was born up to where he was now. He thought of his comrades (whom he would never admit were his friends), his Swordian, Marian…and someone who he had nearly forgotten but had made a great impact to his life. And slowly, like how his life was slowly slipping away, he remembered her. Her smiles, her laughs, her voice…

"Amia…" Yes, that was her name. How he missed her so much. If only he could see her, even just once, he would apologize to her. If only he could…

"Emilio!"

He heard splashing of water as someone approached him. Not long after, a warm hand touched his face. It was a familiar feeling he once felt back when he was little. And her scent was familiar too as it reached his nostrils.

"Emilio! Answer me!" it was a girl. Her voice sounded sad and desperate as if she was losing someone. Why had she uttered his real name?

"His pulse is weak…but nonetheless he's still alive. Selena…" he could tell she was speaking with someone else. Perhaps another Swordian. Swordian? Selena? There was only one person who had another Swordian besides him and the others.

"Amia?…"

She paused her conversation with her Swordian and quickly looked at him. Tears brimmed her eyes as he recognized her.

"Stay with me, Emilio. I'll heal you! Then I can transport us back to the ship I was in-"

"No," he cut her off, opening his eyes that revealed purple ones. He held up a hand, reaching out to her teary face. She had changed so much since the last time they had seen each other. Her hair was longer, her structure slowly maturing. This was Amia Folliot, his first love. She was the one whom he had given up on.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, smiling in spite of the sadness he was feeling.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, touching his hand that rested on her cheek. The warmth on his hand was slowly disappearing. She had to heal him fast!

"If only I could," his hand felt lifeless under her touch, his breath little by little disappearing.

"No…" Amia shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

"Emilio?" No answer. The water was up to her lap already and felt unbelievably cold against her bare skin.

"Emilio!" tears came trailing down her cheeks. "Please don't do this to me…why do you keep walking away from me whenever I'm reaching out to you?" she pulled his lifeless body towards her body into a hug. He was cold and long gone. She could never reach him anymore. He was always far from her reach.

She could never tell him how much she loved him. Forever and ever.

* * *

Depressing, eh? I cried when he died on the game. T__T


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this in present tense...because I wanted to try it =A=

---

**Far From Reach- Part 3**

It has been almost twenty-one years since he had passed away. Amia remembers the day when he died very clearly as if it is a reminder of her own weakness. She did learn from it, even though it hurts a lot.

Sitting on a comfortable chair, she stares out at the open window of their room. The sky is blue and bright, indicating another good weather for this day. The townspeople are leisurely walking here and there. Some are chatting while some are just busy taking care of their stalls as they present their goods they are selling. She watches them with her pink eyes, her face calm and serene.

Seinegald has been like the usual for the past years, only with new structures of buildings here and there and new faces. More stalls have been added on the port and more ships have been made for more people travel than before. Everything has changed quite a lot. Even the kingdom has changed and the people in it. New generals are assigned and a new queen and king have been crowned. But she is still the same, only thing is, she has grown mature.

Reaching up her hand in the sky, she lets herself smile. She just wishes for him to be happy wherever he is.

"Mama!" the door swings open, revealing a girl by the age of fifteen. Her eyes are of a caramel-like color and her eyes were of blue. Removing her eyes from the beautiful, bright sky, she averts her eyes to the girl and smiles softly.

"Come on! Papa's here!" the newly arrived girl announces excitedly.

Amia chuckles softly and arises from her seat as approaches the lively girl. Her gown trails after her and graces on the carpeted floor as she walks.

"Lead the way, my dear," she says back with the same bright tone as the child.

The girl nods her head feverishly and speeds out of the door, only to be reminded of her manners by the maids but she chooses to ignore them. She watches her daughter and closes her eyes as she tells herself that she is happy now…

…Even though she isn't with _him_.

* * *

Yes, she became the queen of Seinegald. Nyaha~


	4. Chapter 4

**Far From Reach- Part 4**

His eyes grow wide upon seeing her.

She suddenly notices him, stopping on her tracks to look at him.

"Oh my, and who might you be, young man?" she asks. For some odd reason, she doesn't feel threaten by this stranger even though he is trespassing in the palace grounds. But just in case, she readies a dagger that she hides inside her left sleeve.

He remains silent, his bone mask blocking her view from seeing his face. His hair is jet black and his eyes are purple much like the ones she once knows. He looks familiar but is hard to decipher whether she really knows him or not. Still…

"There he is!"

Their eye contact breaks as he looks away. She, too, looks away to see who had yelled. Guards catch her sight and are heading her way. She looks back to the boy who was just standing in front of her but instead sees no one.

"Your highness, are you all right?" one of the guards asks her while the others chase after the unknown trespasser.

"I'm all right," she assures and tells him to be on his way. When he is gone, she notices something on the carpeted floor that is not there before. Walking towards it, she distinguishes it as a pendant. But it is no ordinary pendant…

…It is the pendant she had given _him_ back then.

* * *

No, I never played Tales of Destiny 2...but I did watch some walkthrough and I guessed a lot. -laughs-  
I wish they translated ToD2 in English T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter. Just a side note though, in the Japanese version, his name is Katret, not Katrea. But I prefer Katrea, actually... Barbatos was the name of the villain right? -forgets-

---

**Far From Reach- Part 5**

Leon Magnus– no – Emilio Katret, realizes that he does not need to hide his real identity. There is no point in doing so and what he has done in the past has been done and cannot be changed. He has learned it the hard way but it has paid off. And now, the past is being corrected for Barbatos and Elraine are defeated, with the goddess Fortuna annihilated. Once again, he will die and disappear from the face of the world. He will always be known as the traitor Leon Magnus but at least, he has become a hero, too.

He is thankful to his former comrades and to his present comrades. And he will never forget them. And finally, he learns to forgive himself. He can now rest in peace.

While his body is slowly disappearing, a form appears in front of him.

"Are you happy now, Emilio?" it is a woman's voice, one that holds familiarity in its tone.

"Amia?"

She smiles upon hearing her name. How happy she is to hear his voice call her name once again.

He looks at her with a sad look then averts his eyes away from her. She walks towards him, her hand reaching out to him. Her hand landing on his cheek, she sighs softly.

"I'm glad," she says, "I truly am,"

"Why?"

"Because I can finally reach you," she simply answers. He doesn't say anything but chooses to look at her.

"I-"

"You don't need to apologize," she interrupts, anticipating what he is to say.

"Besides," she says, "there is nothing for you to apologize," Taking out a pendant, she hands it to him.

"The pendant…!"

"I knew then that it was you after I found this at the palace…" she closes her eyes as she thinks about it. "You kept it all this time…"

"Emilio…" she calls. "I want you to know that I love you forever and ever. But now…I am happy with my family, a family that I will forever love and treasure," she holds his hands and places the pendant on his palms.

"This has always been yours, so please keep it forever," she smiles at him once again. His eyes glisten as if he is about to cry. But he blinks them away quickly as soon as it appears and grips the pendant tightly. Leon Magnus never cries.

"Amia, I…" he hesitates, debating whether he should tell her or not. She pulls him to an embrace to comfort him. This is the last embrace she can give him. But, for some odd reason, she doesn't feel the urge to cry.

"Please be happy, Lio-kun," she whispers softly.

He returns the hug. He notices that his body is slowly passing through her body. He is disappearing, and that they know. But before he disappears completely, he whispers to her…

_"I love you, too, Amia."_

* * *

And this concludes the series! Hope you like it~ Review? [I know I said I don't care if anyone reviews, but I'd appreciate it if you did anyway]


End file.
